4 Season and 1 Piece of Letter
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: Seberapa besar ekspetasimu terhadap hidup? berapa banyak ekspetasi yang kau buang demi realita hidup? kinda pointless, first fic hereee RnR pleaseee ? dont like dont read!


**Tomoko: I'm new here~ so be nice to me~**

**DISCLAIMER: HARVEST MOON BELONGS TO NATSUME.**

**PAIRING: CLAIRE X SKYE/ JILL X SKYE. (Tomoko: penjelasan, disini Claire suka sama Skye tapi Skye pacaran sama Jill terus mereka nikah dan minggat ke tempat lain)  
**

**WARNING: LEBAY, GJ, MENDRAMATISIR, OOC EVERYWHERE, POINTLESS. DONT LIKE? DONT READ!**

* * *

Titik itu berporos pada matamu, sorot mata yang telah membuatku jatuh hati terhadapmu, titik yang akan memulangkanku terhadap rinduku yang tak bertuan, masih jelas kuingat iris matamu yang menatapku di kejahuan. Dan saat itu juga aku jatuh hati padamu, ah. Sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan semenjak saat kejadian itu? Kejadian dimana aku masuk dalam pusara jiwamu.

Waktu demi waktu kutelusuri tanpa sosokmu yang tak mungkin ada di sisiku, Musim Semi berganti jadi Musim Panas, bunga sakura mulai berjatuhan di tepi jalan yang kutapak, sehelai bunga sakura jatuh di sungai biru yang jernih, mengakibatkan riak yang perlahan menjauh dari sumbernya. Tahukah kamu? Aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan sosokmu itu, bagaikan parasit yang menempel erat pada inangnya, kau menempel begitu kuat di pikiranku, kemudian kau pergi begitu saja setelah kau menghisap semua kebahagianku. Meninggalkan hati, perasaan dan rindu ini tak bertuan.

* * *

Musim Panas berganti menjadi Musim Gugur, ada orang yang lebih juara dalam penyimpan rasa tanpa suara.

_Sebut itu aku. _

Daun maple jatuh di depan mata biruku, kuambil daun itu dan menatapnya sebelum membiarkan angin membawanya kembali, apa ini ganjaran yang harus kuterima? Mencintai tanpa tahu waktu? Inikah garis takdir yang diminta oleh semesta? Tak pernah kupikir bahwa waktu ini akan datang padaku, jika semesta mengijinkan waktu berputar kembali, pintaku hanya satu, aku akan mengulang semuanya agar tidak ada yang tersakiti satu sama lain.

Jika boleh, aku akan menggunting peta takdirku. Agar aku langsung sampai pada pelabuhan terakhir cintaku. Bayang demi bayang dirimu melintas di kepalaku, aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan hidup seperti ini, mencintai tidak tahu batas sedangkan realita hidup terus menampar wajahku dengan keras agar aku kembali ke dalam realita yang kejam.

Jika semesta mengijinkan, aku ingin bertukar dengan wanita yang ada di sisimu. Walau hanya sekejap namun aku ingin merasakan rasanya bagaimana dicintai olehmu. Tapi realita hidup memang kejam, aku seakan ditertawakan oleh semesta, Musim Gugur berganti menjadi Musim Dingin, salju turun untuk pertama kalinya di tahun ini, kujejakkan kakiku di gundukan salju yang dingin, iris mataku bertumbukan dengan putih salju yang menyelimuti ladangku.

Apakah aku egois? Apakah aku bodoh karena terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin datang? Sayangnya semesta tetap bungkam dengan pertanyaanku, aku menyesap kuah mie ramen yang terhidang di depanku dengan pelan, kutatap pantulan diriku di kuah ramen yang masih belum kutandaskan.

Siang berganti menjadi sore, aku menatap langit musim dingin yang kelabu, ada satu hal yang tak mungkin bisa kulawan dari semesta, yaitu garis takdir yang menggariskan bahwa aku harus bertemu denganmu. Walau aku protes terhadap Dia, namun aku tetap tak berdaya di hadapan-Nya, dia yang menggariskan garis hidup umat-Nya. Manusia hanya bisa menaatinya tanpa bisa melawan.

Ketahuilah, aku tak menagih 'selamanya', tapi kumohon. Jangan selamanya kamu jadikan hati serupa bianglala raksasa, sudah jutaan kali kutelan rasa sesak yang mendekam di dadaku. Kutelan potongan _menma* (menma: _bambu muda) yang sedari tadi kukunyah di mulutku. Kuteruskan laju penaku di atas selembar kertas usang.

Ada yang berpura-pura tidak bahagia karena objeknya tidak ingin tahu bahwa dialah penyebab luka ini, dan ada juga yang berpura-pura bahagia karena tidak ingin tahu objek sadar bahwa dia penyebab luka ini menyebar.

Apakah manusia memang egois? 2 tahun sudah kulewati tanpa sosokmu di sampingku, angin hangat menerpa wajahku yang pucat. Kucari sosokmu yang tak mungkin ada di sisiku, apa itu ilusi? Aku tak mampu membedakan yang mana ilusi, dan yang mana kenyataan, semuanya seakan melebur menjadi satu seakan mengolokku yang tak mampu menerima realita.

* * *

Musim Dingin bertukar tempat dengan Musim Semi, kujejak tempat dimana kita pertama kali bertemu, bunga sakura menerpa tubuhku, kubiarkan angin hangat menerpa wajahku, _Kami-sama, _inikah yang Kau minta? Melihat sosokku menderita karena mencintai tanpa dicintai?

Kubiarkan ujung celanaku menyapu tanah sehingga ujung celanaku terkotori oleh debu dan tanah, berapa banyak ekspetasi yang harus kutelan demi realita ini? Namun sekali lagi semesta tetap bungkam. Lagi-lagi kusaksikan waktu yang bergulir begitu cepat, Musim Semi seakan menjadi saksi akan bisu yang kutampilkan di hadapan semesta.

Semalam aku tersesat di puisi-puisi yang kutulis.

_Kau ada disana. _

Kubiarkan aku bermanja pada fantasiku semalam penuh, hujan gerimis memenuhi Mineral Town. Langit seakan ikut berduka akan nasibku, tahukah kamu? Aku cemburu terhadap wanita yang ada di sisimu karena dia dengan bebas memilikimu, pria yang tak mungkin kumiliki.

* * *

Musim Panas menggantikan kedudukan Musim Semi di Mineral Town, kunang-kunang mulai berdatangan ke ladangku, mereka seakan ikut menyemarakkan Musim Panas dengan cahaya redup yang mereka bawa.

Manusia memang makhluk yang unik, mereka amat sering membohongi hati mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan apa yang nantinya terjadi. Lucu memang, hati dan otak selalu bertolak belakang, banyak hati yang terluka akibat ulah mereka sendiri.

_Salah satunya aku._

Musim Panas mulai berganti sedikit demi sedikit, dedaunan mulai berubah menjadi kecoklatan, waktu bergulir dengan cepat, menjadikan Musim Gugur tiba di Mineral Town. Hampir 3 tahun aku menunggu sesuatu yang tak mungkin kugapai, aku menyesap kopi hitam yang sudah mendingin. Kutatap bayangan diriku di sana, sosok gadis dengan lingkar hitam dibawah mata. Sosok gadis riang itu kemana? Semesta tetap bungkam. Tetap tak menjawab.

Kuhitung hari demi hari yang lewat begitu saja, entah aku menungguimu atau aku menunggu asa yang muncul di relung hati yang pecah, jika mencintai berarti menyerahkan hati, aku tak mau menyerahkan hatiku terhadap orang yang jago meretakkan hati, butuh waktu lama aku menyusun keping hati yang pecah, disaat luka hatiku nyaris sembuh kembali seseorang meretakkan hati ini menjadi ribuan keping dan meninggalkan pecahan ini berhamburan di lantai hati.

Kau tahu? Waktu demi waktu kulewati. Musim demi musim bergulir begitu saja, namun kepingan hati ini makin tercerai berai, rindu ini makin melanglang buana akibat 10 tahun aku menunggu sosokmu di sisiku. Kau boleh menyebutku bodoh, idiot atau apapun itu karena aku terus menunggu dirimu yang jelas-jelas sudah memiliki istri dan dua orang putri yang lucu sedangkan aku, tenggelam dalam keputusasaanku yang tak berkesudahan.

Dusta? Miris? Bodohkah? Atau aku terlalu mencinta? Aku tak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaanku sendiri. Kusesap kopi yang terhidang di depanku.

Ah, mungkinkah mimpiku ini akan terwujud? Apakah reinkarnasi itu ada? Jika iya, aku akan meminta pada-Nya agar di kehidupan selanjutnya aku bisa bersama dengan dia. Agar tak perlu kuceritakan pada anak-anakku bahwa dialah yang pernah kulepas di kehidupanku dulu.

* * *

_~FIN~_

**Tomoko: pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena saya nyampah di fandom HMI, ini ga jelas maksudnya ;_;. Rambling ga jelas, nggak ada dialog sama sekali dan saya malah nyempilin beberapa cerita yang true stroy dari saya (Karena saya galau akut) . Err... bersediakah anda mereview cerita ini? #berharap.# **


End file.
